Rabbit Season
by jeffs
Summary: Rated for Inuyasha's mouth. humor spamfic...


Inu-yasha goes rabbit hunting . . .   
  
I do not own any character in the story.  
  
A spamfic for laughs . . .   
  
__________________________  
  
Late afternoon in the wildness of feudal Japan . . .   
  
The group has found a mountain stream to make camp beside. The large and beautiful trees lining the stream and the late afternoon sun make it a very lovely spot to camp in.  
  
'It's times like this that I really enjoy myself.' Kagome thinks as she takes out a disposable camera and takes a couple pictures for herself and her mother. The scene as she looks up the forested mountain of the untouched nature is something she'll want to remember for years.  
  
"I'm going hunting." Inu-yasha declares as he leaves the camp site.  
  
"Don't want to get stuck doing women's work." Shippo's says to his back.  
  
"I heard that, runt! When I come back . . . " Inu-yasha yells as he jumps into the tress and vanishes.  
  
"Well, what do you consider children's work, Shippo?" Miroku asks as he stands next the small kitsune.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You do want the girls to protect you, right."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"If you do children's chores, they'll protect you."  
  
"Yeah, good." Shippo starts to move, then stops. "But, why should I do anything? Kagome will protect me no matter what I do?"  
  
"Oh really, Shippo? If you're going to have that attitude . . . Inu-yasha needs to beat it out of you." Kagome says as she goes through her pack.  
  
"So, Shippo, could you please find us some dry firewood and some kindling, please?" Sango asks as she clearing a fire pit for tonight's dinner.   
  
Miroku smiles and finds a tree to lean against. 'This is the life, somebody gathering firewood and the girls fixing supper, nothing to do . . . ' he thinks. He closes his eyes for a late afternoon nap.  
  
Sango kicks the reclining monk in the side. "And you!"  
  
Miroku's eyes open wide and he stands up. "Monk, here take this," She shoves a bag into his hands, "while we were traveling today Kagome and I found these roots. They need to be cleaned so we can eat them." She gives him a shove toward the stream.   
  
Sango and Kagome eye one another and smile. It's nice when the boys are doing all the work . . . Now they can relax and do nothing.  
  
Now let's find Inu-yasha . . .   
  
Inu-yasha hears an odd sound as he's hunting. 'Hmm, that could be a demon.' he thinks as he follows the sounds back to the source.  
  
Inu-yasha jumps from tree to tree. 'Most people and demons don't look up. I'll surprise him.' He grins, showing his fangs.  
  
He jumps onto a large tree and looks down into the clearing below.  
  
There is a small hole and standing next to it is obviously some sort of demonic rabbit. The rabbit is standing on its back legs, like a man. It's also almost as tall as him, not half-meter tall rabbit. It's eating a yellow carrot and holding a large piece of paper.  
  
"Where am I?" the demonic rabbit turns the large piece of paper sideways, obviously confused. "I knew I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque. And that well I fell through." He shakes his head.  
  
"Die! Demon!" Inu-yasha jumps down his claws extended.  
  
The demon quickly and easily dodges Inu-yasha.   
  
Inu-yasha twists around, "where are you, demon?" he growls out, the demonic rabbit has vanished.  
  
From where it's standing on top of his head, Inu-yasha hears the demonic rabbit ask, "what's up doc?"  
  
***********  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are chasing after various explosions, falling trees, bright lights and other odd noises and sights.  
  
"Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Where are you!"  
  
"Let's split up!"  
  
Shippo yells, "wait! Up in the sky!" He points.  
  
A dot is in the sky and it's approaching rapidly.  
  
"It's a bird!"   
  
There are no wings visible, so . . .   
  
"It's a person!"  
  
THUMP!   
  
A huge crater forms.  
  
"No! It's Inu-yasha!"   
  
They run to the crater. At the bottom of the crater is something that perhaps, maybe, is Inu-yasha.  
  
The red clothes its wearing is shredded. And what's is still on, has been defaced with various cartoon figures. The skin is burnt and blacked. Its hair is a black fizzed afro around its head.  
  
It lifts his head. It is Inu-yasha. He growls out, "I hate fucking rabbits . . . " and he collapses, unconscious.   
  
The end . . .   
  
What you get when you watch american cartoons, while trying to write Inu-yasha fanfiction . . .   
  
Sigh . . . to turn this into a real story requires an artist. Bugs Bunny jokes are visual jokes. My writing skills are not up to describing that type of joke. Sorry.  
  
Hopefully, you, the reader, got a chuckle out of this.  
  
Thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


End file.
